Just a Moment
by Captain Alfie
Summary: A series of unconnected Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy drabbles. All 100 words, prompt suggestions accepted/needed. Rating changed - STRONG T. DRABBLE COUNT: 22
1. introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Annoying a friend by writing drabble of a pairing they don't like is never a good idea. For one, that friend tends to hit you and then you have an argument. The other reason is that you become addicted. Even when your friend agrees with you that said pairing can be cute, you continue to write. Then you need other friends to suggest prompts. This gives you seemingly innocent titles, but you can only think of kinky ways to write about them.

So, seeing as they don't annoy anyone (well, they might annoy you, I don't know…) I thought I might as well publish my drabbles here. This story isn't really a story… it is a series of unconnected Albus Severus/Scorpius drabbles from various prompts. I will put up drabbles whenever I write them, so there will be no rhyme, reason or system to my updating.

If you want to give me a prompt (drabbles will be dedicated to the person who gave me the prompt, so a suggestion of a random word could get you a drabble…) then send me a PM or review. I will try and write them as fast as I can, and I will do them in the order I get them (If I get any at all, obviously…)

Now, onwards! I hope you like these, read and review and tell me what you think.


	2. cope with that

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I am just a thirteen year old Harry Potter obsessed schoolgirl rather than a world-famous authoress.  
**Prompt: **Eyes  
**Dedication: **To Hooli... you didn't give me the prompt but you read all of these without complaining, so I have to thank you.

**COPE WITH THAT**

He heard hurried footsteps behind him and someone call his name. Annoyed to be distracted, he spun on the spot.

It was the Potter kid. What the hell did he want?

"What?" He snapped, thinking something along the lines of moving on as quickly as possible.

But then his eyes fell on the slightly shorter, dark haired boy in front of him. More specifically, Scorpius looked into his eyes. Bright green eyes, shining hopefully up at him. How did Potter do that? He conveyed all his emotion in one look and Scorpius was stuck.

But he could cope with that.

**WORD COUNT: 100**


	3. all the better

**Disclaimer: **I just play with JK's characters.  
**Prompt: **Quidditch  
**Dedication: **To all of 'The Whom', for no reason in paticular apart from the fact we rock

**ALL THE BETTER**

"_And Gryffindor wins, 300 to 90!"_

"Your brother did well, then," the blond smirked slightly.

"Right now I don't really care about my brother," the darker haired boy whispered into the other's ear.

"I thought you three were close."

Albus shifted in Scorpius' lap, shining emerald eyes now looking into grey-blue. "Not this close."

Scorpius chucked. "That's not a problem…" his hands moved up from Albus' back to rest in his messy, ebony hair. "In fact, all the better."

He pushed the other boy's head forwards, forcing him into the kiss.

Albus responded immediately. All the better indeed, he thought.

**WORD COUNT: **100


	4. attached

**Disclaimer: **They're Rowling's, not mine -sniffle-  
**Prompt: **Attached  
**Dedication: **The IT teacher gave me the prompt, thanks to a homework, but this is dedicated to Caketin as this was the original 'annoy Caketin' drabble.

**ATTACHED**

He tried to open his eyes. He couldn't. They were already open. He was blindfolded.

He became aware of the fact that his hand was above his head. He tried to bring it down, but there was something stopping him. He was tied to the bedpost. With, although he could only guess from the material, a school tie. Scorpius' tie.

He struggled. Where was Scorpius? He felt hot breath on his neck. Someone chucked. A husky voice breathed in his ear.

"Little Albus Severus Potter isn't as patient as everyone makes him out to be, then?"

"Bring it on, Malfoy."

**WORD COUNT: **100


	5. chocolate

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own the chocolate...  
**Prompt: **Chocolate  
**Dedication: **To Caketin. I don't think I got the chocolate in how you wanted judging by the 'one hell of a prompt' thing, but it's my drabble ;D

**CHOCOLATE**

He finally pulled back, letting go of Albus' wrist.

"Well, that was…"

"Amazing," The dark haired boy gave him a lopsided smile, trying to regain his balance after being pushed against the wall so violently.

"You're forgiven me for attacking you in the corridor, then?"

"I wouldn't call it attacking; it's more like borderline rape. But I'm a forgiving person."

"Good," he moved forwards slightly, backing Albus against the wall again, "'cause it may just happen again sometime."

He chuckled as Albus' eyes lit up. "But for now, we're gonna be late for transfiguration."

"Scorpius?"

"Mmhm."

"You taste like chocolate."

**WORD COUNT: **100


	6. history of magic

**Disclaimer: **The name on my school books still says 'Joanna' rather than 'Joanne', and I have 56 pence rather than millions.  
**Prompt: **Concentration  
**Dedication: **Caketin and Hooli, for proving muggle History lessons don't have to be boring, either. (And Maria who helped to prove sitting in silence for an hour can be entertaining, too.)

**HISTORY OF MAGIC DOESN'T HAVE TO BE SO BORING**

The other boy was sitting next to him, but he could feel the emerald green eyes on him. Concentrating on the lesson was getting harder and harder when he knew Albus wasn't concentrating at all.

An elbow bumped into his arm. So Al was working now? He looked up. Maybe not. The dark haired boy was looking at him and smirking. Planning. What?

Thud. Now he was on the floor with Al on top of him it was obvious what he had been planning. Lips, teeth, tongues and a fight for dominance followed. As long as Professor Binns didn't notice…

**WORD COUNT: **100


	7. toast and jam

**Disclaimer: **The judge said no and the men in while suits are coming for me... I'm not allowed to own Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **Toast and Jam  
**Dedication: **Hooli... such an innocent suggestion can turn into this. What's up with my mind?!

**TOAST AND JAM**

Sex or breakfast? Now that wasn't a choice one was offered every morning. Albus was smirking at him, waiting for his decision even though his boyfriend knew what he would want.

He reached behind him, feeling across the bedside table. His fingers soon closed around something cylindrical, short and squat. He picked it up, frowning slightly when Albus started to laugh.

"Breakfast then? I'll go make some toast…" Albus made to get up, still chuckling.

Scorpius looked, confused, at what he was holding in his hand. Strawberry jam. Not exactly what he had wanted, but breakfast then sex would suffice…

**WORD COUNT: **100


	8. knew the truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own the balloon lion. That belongs to Albus; the rest is JK's.  
**Prompt:** Balloon Animals  
**Dedication:** To 'anon' who gave me the prompt (see, even nameless people get dedications xD)

**A/N: **Yeah, this is a different take on their friendship/relationship than 'Cope with that', but I did say they were unconnected… I felt I should say that.

**KNEW THE TRUTH**

Scorpius glanced up at James before handing the balloon lion to Albus. He still wasn't sure what Albus' brother thought of their friendship, so he was unusually self-conscious.

"I would've done you a snake, Al, but that's just a balloon with eyes…"

"It doesn't matter, it's amazing," Albus grinned at his friend, his eyes shining as bright as the birthday badge on his chest.

"Hah, Al fancies you Scorpius," James grinned, teasingly.

"Don't," Albus muttered, lowering his head slightly, knowing that his cheeks were tinged pink. He knew his brother was teasing him, but if only he knew the truth…

**WORD COUNT: **100


	9. restraint

**Disclaimer: **James, Scorpius and Al do not belong to me. All I own is half a cookie…  
**Prompt: **Restraint  
**Dedication: **Silverone3 – Thanks for the prompt (: Isn't it strange how when I am given the opportunity to be kinky I don't take it, but when it's supposed to be something clean and innocent it turns out kinky… ah well, you got your drabble, anyway.

_AN: Yeah, I feel kind of bad for not doing them in the order people suggested them, but I had an idea for this one… I'm in the process of writing the prompt before this, though, so it will be done soon._

**RESTRAINT**

"Leave – my – brother – alone." James was talking through gritted teeth, trying to restrain Scorpius as the younger boy struggled.

"Always jump to conclusions, don't you, Potter?" Scorpius tried to keep his voice steady, even as he tried to pull free. "Have you asked Al about this?"

James' grip loosened slightly as he thought. He hadn't talked to Al, but he hadn't needed to… had he? His little brother didn't want to associate with Malfoy, surely, let alone… well. It was his duty to help Al.

Maybe Scorpius would just have to restrain himself while James came round to the idea.

**WORD COUNT: 100**


	10. hide and seek

**Disclaimer: **Thanks to JK for letting us play with her characters.  
**Prompt: **Socks  
**Dedication: **For Hooli. You gave me another difficult prompt, but it's all fun this time. Yes, shock horror - I don't come up with something kinky for every prompt you give me ;D

_AN: I know this has been put up before, but there were a few complications and I had to put it up again._

**HIDE AND SEEK**

"Al?" Scorpius was sitting next to Albus' bed, peering underneath.

"Mmhm." It was dark, but Scorpius guessed his boyfriend was on the bed.

"Where are my socks?"

"You gotta find them."

"You hid them?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I think you're studying too hard. You're not playing any more."

"I'm seventeen, Al, I don't play."

"We used too."

"Hide the socks?"

"No, hide and seek."

"What?"

"I have your socks. Find me and you find them."

"But you're…" Albus wasn't on the bed. Or at least he didn't seem to be. "You've got James' invisibility cloak?"

"It's technically still Dad's. But yes."

**WORD COUNT: 100**


	11. i'm outside

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine. ):  
**Prompt: **Diamond ring  
**Dedication:** Anon. Sorry for the wait – hopefully it was worth it… and yay, the big 1-0!

The house was quite, empty. Al lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

The owl swooped through the open window, dropping its note on the pillow next to Al. He unfolded it, his lips turning up into a small smile. There were three drawings on the parchment, obviously done by Scorpius: a scorpion, a snake and something Al guessed was a ring. Two words were scrawled underneath. I'm outside.

He crossed to the window. There was a young man with white-blond hair on the pavement. He was holding something in his gloved hand: the diamond glittered in the moonlight.

**WORD COUNT: 100**


	12. not alone any more

**Disclaimer: **I only play with JK's characters  
**Prompt: **Alone  
**Dedication:** To everyone who has reviewed/favourited/story alerted this so far – thanks a lot!

**NOT ALONE ANY MORE**

He was alone again. This was happening more and more often; James was always out anyway, but now Lily and his parents were spending even more time with the various Weasleys.

Albus was used to being on his own now, but it didn't make it any easier. It had taken a long time to become accustomed to the silence: having a big family and lots of family friends meant there were usually lots of people in the house.

There was a loud crack, and he heard a familiar voice calling his name. And Albus knew he wasn't alone any more.

**WORD COUNT: 100**


	13. polaroid photos

**Disclaimer: **THEY'RE MINE!!! Okay, they're not.  
**Prompt: **Pictures  
**Dedication: **For superstarsvtn. You're an awesome reviewer and thanks a lot for the prompt. This was an interesting one – so many ideas to condense. I re-wrote it more than I usually do, but I'm happy with how it turned out.

**POLAROID PHOTOS**

Scorpius ripped open the envelope. He was curious – most things he received, especially at home, weren't in envelopes.

Several pieces of paper fell out. They were muggle Polaroid pictures. Two motionless boys, one blond, one dark haired, grinned up at him from most of them, and there were a few of red haired teenagers obviously related to Al. He smiled. He had bought Albus the camera for his birthday. They weren't common, even in the muggle world, so he had sunk into muggle London to get it.

Grinning, he drew his wand and permanently stuck the pictures on the wall.


	14. piano lessons

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. It is all Ms. Rowling's and I make no money from this.  
**Prompt: **Piano  
**Dedication: **Betty – Merry Christmas, sister. I probably shouldn't ask for prompts when you're playing (I get rather obvious ones, I guess), but you get a drabble out of it, anyway. Even if I did originally write it on a page of your colouring book xD  
(P.S. By the way… Betty is my little sister, Elizabeth, known to most as Lizzie. Hooli, Pad – I'm not writing drabble for _totally _random people instead of you).

**PIANO LESSONS**

His fingers ran over the keys, playing scale after scale. Albus had learned as a child, but hadn't touched a piano for several years. It was nice to know he hadn't forgotten.

As he started to play a tune, Al heard a voice from the doorway.

"I never knew you played. Wish I could."

He stopped playing and smiled. "You could. Come here, Scorp."

Scorpius gave Al a confused look as he sat down on the piano stool, but didn't question his boyfriend. He smiled as Al covered his hands with his own and guided his fingers in a tune.

**WORD COUNT: **100


	15. wrapping presents

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? It still all belongs to JKR. No money for me, just time wasting entertainment.  
**Prompt: **Sticky tape/Sellotape (Spellotape to Wizards, Scotch Tape to Americans)  
**Dedication: **Betty, again. Who else do I have to ask for prompts when I get bored over Christmas? Ah well, cold and bored as we were, I can still write drabble. The first draft was 77 words; it took me a while to make it up to 100! (And it still looks short... o.0 The word count on the computer and my counting both said it was 100, though).

**WRAPPING PRESENTS**

Wrapping Christmas presents isn't usually the most interesting thing to do on a Saturday afternoon, but somehow Al was the type of person who could make anything interesting some way or another. Scorpius knew this very well, which is why he had agreed to help.

Today, however, Al's way of making things more interesting didn't really involve wrapping the presents. There was a ridiculous amount of Spellotape everywhere (on the floor, furniture and Albus and Scorpius) and ripped paper on the floor, but the presents were long forgotten by the boys on the couch.

Not that they minded that, really.

**WORD COUNT: **100


	16. studying?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I just borrow the characters. Don't worry, I return them in the same state I found them… most of the time.  
**Prompt: **Quill  
**Dedication: **to 5redroses. Well, the quill only got a small mention, but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you like it =] (ps, sorry it took so long!)

_**AN: If you happen to look at the reviews… It does look like I've bribed Hooli to boost my reviews. In truth she just doesn't quite understand how the review system works here (she didn't know they would all come up one after another like that if she reviewed every chapter). Don't worry, I still love ya Hooli xD**_

**STUDYING?**

Something soft ran lightly over his face A quill? It tickled. He giggled; he couldn't help it. His eyes stayed shut.

Lips brushed against his own in a light kiss. He still didn't open his eyes. His book slipped out of his limp fingers.

He felt the warm weight of another body as whoever had been trying to wake him straddled him. His eyelids finally fluttered open.

"How long did you stay up studying last night?" Scorpius asked, smirking.

He didn't need to answer. He and Scorpius just needed to continue their studies from the previous evening.

So they did.

**WORD COUNT: 100**


	17. listen, i'm sorry

**Disclaimer: **Thank you JK Rowling for letting me play with Albus and Scorpius. I'll give them back… later. ;D  
**Prompt: **Fireworks.  
**Dedication: **Caketin aka NasuadaNightstalker. Um, yeah. Sorry it took me so long to put it up, Cake, even though you saw it last week. It has changed slightly since then; apparently I can't count (it was three words too short) but I prefer it like this. Hope you do… and everyone else. (:

**LISTEN, I'M SORRY**

He lay on his back, watching the sky. He could always tell which ones were Weasley fireworks, but here there were disappointingly few.

Not that his mind was really on fireworks. They hadn't had an argument like todays for a long time… He felt stupid – he missed Scorpius already. He closed his eyes, looking at the patterns left on the backs of his eyelids.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

He would recognise that voice anywhere. Albus was about to open his eyes when he felt Scorpius' lips press against his.

So Scorpius was quickly forgiven and the fireworks were soon forgotten about.

**WORD COUNT: **100


	18. love you, al

**DISCLAIMER: **As Caketin and the rest of you well know, I would love to have them, but they still belong to JKR.  
**PROMPT: **Valentine's Day  
**DEDICATION: **To Caketin and Anon, who both asked for a Valentine's drabble. As anyone who knows me well could tell you, there are three things I do _not _do well: making decisions, being organised and doing things on time. Therefore when I get three prompts and two requests for a Valentine's drabble in a short space of time, my mind melts. So here's the compromise: the Valentine's drabble a few days late, and the others coming as soon as I can when I get back. This is a soppy one, in my opinion, but hey, it's V-day (or was…).

**LOVE YOU, AL**

February half term. February 14th, to be exact. Valentine's day.

Albus was alone in the dormitory. Most of his dorm mates had left to escort their girlfriends to breakfast, and Scorpius had got permission to go home for the week as his mother was ill.

Albus didn't want to go to breakfast. All of the couples sickened him, and made him slightly jealous. It was stupid, but he was missing Scorpius.

He looked across to Scorpius' bed. On it was something he was sure hadn't been there before. A red rose, and a note in Scorpius' handwriting.

_Love you, Al._

**WORD COUNT: **100


	19. catch me when i fall

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. ): **  
Prompt: **Trees**  
Dedication:** For EvanescentRomance. Every prompt is a good prompt, even if the drabble turns out kinda soppy (in my opinion, anyway). Hope you like it. (:

**CATCH ME WHEN I FALL**

"Bloody hell, Al, you're going to fall!"

Over the past week, Scorpius had seen a completely new side of Albus. Out of school he was still quiet and pensive a lot of the time, but he had an adventurous streak that he hadn't shown at Hogwarts, but was displaying perfectly now.

Bright green eyes peered down from the topmost branches of the tree.

"No, I won't! And if I do, you'll catch me when I fall."

Scorpius smiled. "I will, Al."

And he would, even if Albus didn't literally fall from the tree, Scorpius would catch him when he fell.

**WORD COUNT: 100 **


	20. isn't half right

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting worse at coming up with these, but I don't own Albus and Scorpius OR the Beatles.  
**Prompt: **Music  
**Dedication: **For Superstarsvtn. I loved writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I may have taken some liberties with this (Scorpius probably wouldn't know about the Beatles if he didn't know about records, but OH WELL). Merlin (ugh, I say it in real life too. Obsessive much?), I really fail right now. I am SO sorry I took so long to update. I've had these written for ages, too… But, I'm treating you guys to a triple update to say sorry, just in case there are some of you who haven't given up on me. I am aware that I have done my prompts in the wrong order, and if you are reading these in order, you will see I have done something I wasn't planning to do, because the next drabble is a sequel to this one, although they can stand alone. (And this is where I find my AN/Dedication is longer than the drabble…)

**ISN'T HALF RIGHT  
**  
"Wow, Al, what in Merlin's name is this?" Scorpius held up a flat black disk.

Albus grinned. "It's a record, an old Muggle way of storing music. I'll show you."

He took the record from Scorpius and carried it to the record player in the corner of the room. After a few moments of fiddling, music began to fill the room.

_"All you need is love…"_

Scorpius chuckled. "The Beatles? Whoa, this really is old." He moved closer to Albus. "It may be ancient, but it isn't half right," he said quietly, leaning in to kiss the dark haired boy.

**WORD COUNT: 100**


	21. dance like nobody's watching

**Disclaimer: **Al and Scorp are not mine (awww, sad). ABBA is also not mine (yay? xD)  
**Prompt: **ABBA  
**Dedication: **ForEvanescentRomance. Once again, SO sorry it took so long, but I liked writing this one, too. Hope you like it! This is a sequel to the last drabble, but it can be read on its own.

**DANCE LIKE NOBODY'S WATCHING  
**  
Scorpius rifled through the Potters' box of records in amazement. All this old Muggle music on, what did Al say they were? Oh yes, records.

He pulled one out at random and held it out. "Show me how to put them on?"

Al had soon taught Scorpius the basics of working the record player and ABBA was blaring into the room.

It wasn't long before both boys were dancing around shamelessly and neither of them noticed when Lily stuck her head round the door, smirked and ran off to find a camera and James, or when she took the picture.

**WORD COUNT: 100**


	22. 14 cookies per minute

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own any cookies, and I make no money from this.  
**Prompt: **Cookies  
**Dedication: **The prompt was given to me by someone at school (Michael Caketin-John, who is not really called Michael Caketin-John, obviously) but as I am pretty sure she will never read it as she didn't know what she was giving me it for, I am dedicating this to all of you who are still reading my drabbles, even though I made you wait for so long. (Slightly random title? It's the speed Al was eating the cookies at –smile-)

**1.4 COOKIES PER MINUTE**

How many cookies had Al eaten in the last 10 minutes? He had no idea now, he had lost count.

Scorpius knew. He had been watching, counting. Scorpius knew that Al had eaten exactly fourteen cookies in the last ten minutes.

Albus was oblivious to this. He shot Scorpius a silly grin, cookie-crumbs around his mouth.

Al was only about a foot away… the temptation was too much. He gave in.

Scorpius leaned over, running his tongue along the line of Al's lips, the taste of cookies and Albus filling his senses.

The cookies just made the kiss taste better.

**WORD COUNT: 100**


	23. st patrick's day

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never has been, never will be. -sob-**  
Prompt: **St. Patrick's Day.**  
Dedication: **ToEmerald Dragon77. Sorry I didn't reply to your review, I was very tired when I was checking my email. -is fail- But it doesn't matter because you got the drabble? And again, I fail, seeing as someone gave me a prompt before this one that I haven't written yet. I will, soon. (:

**ST. PATRICK'S DAY**

St Patrick's Day with the Potters, Scorpius had found, was an… interesting affair. They seemed to have an unsatisfiable hunger for celebration, resulting in numerous parties in the Gryffindor common room for no particular reason - although once in a while Lily would find a real holiday to celebrate, like tonight.

The St. Patrick's Day celebration had been mostly alcohol-free, save the bottle or two of Firewhisky James had managed to smuggle in, and Scorpius had got slightly bored.

He quickly rectified this, however, by dragging Al into a deserted dormitory, where they carried on the party their_ own_ way.


End file.
